


Reload

by sunsetberries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Party boy x DJ, Short One Shot, makeout
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetberries/pseuds/sunsetberries
Summary: Going to the bar has always been his reload after a week at work kaya tuwing Friday night at weekend, nag ta-transform si Baekhyun sa isang napaka hot na party boy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	Reload

Isang uneventful work week nanaman ang natapos para kay Baekhyun.

  


Isa siya sa mga pinaka magaling na empleyado sa opisina nila, tahimik at madalas na mag isa. Hindi sa wala siyang friends, marami kasing naiintimidate sakaniya dahil bukod sa matalino, napakaganda niya din. Mapababae o lalaki, nag kakacrush sakaniya. Wala naman yon sakanya, wala siyang paki actually. Basta siya, nag ta-trabaho lang para makarating ang linggo niya sa Friday night ‘cause no work next day which means he can get to party hard. Yes, he is a party animal. Hindi niya sure kung may nakakaalam ba sa office nila na pala-party siya pero tuwing Friday night at weekend, nag ta- transform si Baekhyun sa isang napaka hot na party boy.

  


“Kuya, diyan nalang sa may side.” Iniabot niya ang bayad saka nag thank you sa driver. Bumaba at inayos ang suot na black v-neck na polo bago naglakad papunta sa entrance ng bar.

  


“Sir, good evening po!”

  


“Hi Kuya! Sino mag pplay tonight?”

  


“Di ko po kilala eh. First time niya po mag play dito e pero sabi nila sobrang galing daw. DJ Loey?”

  


“Ah, bago nga!” nagpasalamat siya sa favorite niyang kuya guard bago pumasok sa bar.

  


He ordered his usual Amaretto sour, for starters. Umupo muna siya by the bar at nag masid masid sa dance floor.

  


_Meh_ , walang maspot-tan na pogi.

  


He got his pack of cigarettes and the bartender generously lit his stick. Isang “Thanks kuya.” at ngiti naman ang isinukli niya sa bartender na mukhang may crush sakaniya.

  


He sees a few people na nakilala na din niya kakapunta sa bar na yun pero mas gusto lang talaga niyang mag isa. Going to the bar is his stress reliever. Maraming mawweirduhan kung ishshare niya yun sa mga tao kasi oo, maingay at magulo sa isang bar kaya paanong nakaka relax at relieve ng stress ‘yon? Pero nag eenjoy siya sa ganoong scene lalo na pag nakainom na siya at wala na siyang control sa sarili niya. Gustong gusto niya yung tugtog na nararamdaman niya sa dibdib ang bass at ang mga ilaw na minsan masakit sa ulo pero pag nasa dancefloor ka na, nag kakasaysay ang silaw nito.

  


5 glasses of Amaretto sour, sure na may tama na siya after. He is now on his 7th nang biglang nag salita ang isang lalaking may malalim na boses sa may DJ booth. Hindi na niya narinig yung ibang sinabi nito dahil masyado siyang nakafocus sa pagka sexy ng boses nito pero narinig naman niya ang huli nitong sinabi “I’m DJ Loey and let me rock the danceflooooooor!!!” oo ganyan talaga niya sinabi.

  


“DJ Loey…” naalala niyang siya yung sinabi ni favorite kuya guard na bagong DJ na mag pplay sa bar. Tignan nga natin kung magaling!

  


Nagsimula nang tumugtog ang DJ at nakuha agad siya nito first few beats palang ng mix niya, oo, magaling nga siya. Sisimulan niya ang tugtog na malumanay saka itataas ang mood ng kanta, dadagdagan ng beat at bass at pag nasa peak na, saka niya ibabagsak ang tugtog.

  


_Ah puta ang sarap!_

  


Hindi na niya mapigilang mapatayo sa kinauupuan niya para pumunta ng dancefloor. He danced to the beat that the DJ is playing, ang galing, ang refreshing ng bagong klase ng mix ng kanta! Pawis na pawis na siya agad dahil sa pag sasayaw niya at sa init sa dancefloor pero hindi niya na yun pinapansin, kasi enjoy na enjoy siyang sabayan ang bawat bagsak ng beat ng mix ng DJ.

  


Nakatingin lang din siya sa DJ at ang hot niya mag play, nawawala siya sa ginagawa niya, nakakawala din tuloy sa mundo pag pinapanood siya. Kahit malayo si Baekhyun ay ramdam na ramdam niyang sobrang gusto ng DJ yung ginagawa niya, pawis na din ito habang sinasabayan din yung mga binabagsak niyang tunog. Pamisang iinom sa bote ng beer niya tapos babalik sa pag spin. _Nakakabaliw!_ Sa lahat ng DJs na naencounter niya, siya lang yung sumisigaw ng passion sa ginagawa niya. 

  


_Ang sarap…niya._

  


Lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun ay pinapanood din siya ng DJ mula sa kinatatayuan niya ngayon.

  


Kanina pa actually...

  


Pag upo palang ni Baekhyun sa bar area nakita na siya ng DJ while waiting for his turn to play. Masyadong nakaksilaw ang ganda niya para hindi mapansin. Tinignan niya ang paligid at hinintay kung may kasama ba ito or baka may jowang dadating pero hanggang sa tawagin na siya para sa set niya ay wala itong nakita.

  


Sa kalagitnaan ng unang mix niya, doon niya nakita ang lalaking nakaupo sa bar na nasa dance floor na.

  


_Putangina, ang hot sumayaw!_

  


Nagustuhan yon ng DJ kaya mas pinag igihan pa niya ang pag spin. Nagplay siya ng mga hindi niya dapat ipplay sa gabing iyon dahil gusto niya sabayan ang bawat pag galaw ng lalaking napaka hot sa dance floor. Gusto niyang makita kung anong galaw ang ibabato niya sa bawat bagsak ng musika niya. Babagalan niya saka itataas ang tugtog at saka biglang ibabagsak ang beat. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang sarap sa pag sasayaw ng lalaki. _He wants more. He wants more of him._

  


He announced that it will be his last mix at maraming nagreact dahil ayaw pa nilang matapos ang pag play nito, kasama na si Baekhyun dun, pero kailangan niyang sumunod dahil may susunod din na DJ na magpplay, kaya isang “I’ll come back next time” ang binitawan niya bago iplay ang huli niyang mix.

  


Kung kanina ay malumanay ang simula ng mga tugtog niya, ngayon… walang pahinga, tuloy tuloy kang nasa taas, nakakapagod pero iaanticipate mo kung anong kasunod, hindi ka bibitawan sa ineexpect mong oras hanggang sa pag nawawala ka na, dun ka bibitawan, pero hihilahin ka uli pataas at iiwan ka dun. 

  


Nakakabitin, _it will surely make you crave for more_ tulad ng pag crave ng dalawang lalaki sa isa’t isa ngayon.

  


Natapos na ang set niya kaya bumalik na si Baekhyun sa bar na hinahabol pa ng slight ang hininga niya. He asked for a glass of water at ininom ito, bottoms up.

  


“Wow, you must be that thirsty…” Napatingin si Baekhyun at nagulat siyang makita ang passionate DJ kanina sa booth na nasa likuran niya na .

  


“You’re at fault,” sabay silang natawa

  


“DJ Loey. You can call me Loey.” Inabot niya ang kamay niya

  


“Baekhyun. Baek for short. B kung gusto mo mas short pa.” natawa uli sila.

  


“B…I like that” kinuha niya ang beer na inabot sakaniya ng bartender na siguro free flowing for him. _Di siya sure._ Umorder din siya ng drink niya bago hinarap uli ang DJ.

  


“Thanks for tonight Loey, I had fun!”

  


“Wait, bakit ka nag t-thank you? Wala pa nga nangyayari,” he leaned in closer “You haven’t experienced the real fun I can give you.”

  


Baekhyun smirked and placed his hands at the back of Loey’s neck. “Then show me.”

  


Uminom si Loey ng beer na halos maubos na niya saka kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun at dinala sa dancefloor. Pag dating nila sa dancefloor, intense na yung music na pineplay, mabibigat ang beats ng tugtog kaya siguro hindi din napigilan ng dalawa na mapaindak lalo na si Baekhyun,

  


_Shet natural dancer_. Napaka swabe ng mga galaw niya.

  


_He held Baekhyun by his waist_ , gusto niya maramdaman ang bawat galaw ng katawan niya at hindi naman siya binigo nito. Nilapit ni Baekhyun ang katawan niya kay Loey at mas lalo pang ginalingan sumayaw. Wala nang space halos sa pagitan nila at ramdam na ramdam nila ang hininga ng isat isa. Hindi din halos inaalis ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya sa DJ, nakakapanghina lalo na pag kinakagat niya pa ang mga labi niya. _Tangina, tao ba ‘to?_

  


Hindi na napigilan ni Loey ang sarili at inangkin na niya ang mga labi nito. Mainit, mapusok at walang habas niyang hinalikan ang hot na lalaking kasayaw niya. Kahit malakas ang tugtog, naririnig parin niya ang mga ungol ni Baekhyun sa halikan nila.

  


“Ilang lalaki na kaya nahalikan nito?” Sa isip ng DJ. _Napaka galing humalik ni Baekhyun._

  


Binaba ni Loey ang halik niya sa leeg nito, napakapit naman si Baekhyun sa buhok nito para idikta kung saan niya gustong halikan siya ng DJ. Sa lapit nilang dalawa sa isat isa ay di maiwasang maramdaman nila ang pag tigas ng mga tite nila.

  


Tumalikod siya kay Loey na tuloy parin sa pag halik sa leeg niya. Sinabayan ni Baekhyun ang tugtog at saka mas idinikit pa ang katawan kay Loey. Yung dikit na dikit na talaga!

  


Hinakawan ni Loey ang bewang niya na halos yakap na niya ito at sumusonod lang siya sa galaw ni Baekhyun. Hindi parin niya tinitigilan halikan ang batok at likod ng tenga niya _while_ _Baekhyun is busy grinding his ass on his hard on cock._ Minsan, napapa-lean si Baekhyun kay Loey sa sarap ng mga halik nito at sa sarap ng pakiramdam na nararamdaman niya ang alaga nito sa pwet niya. Mas lalo siyang natuturn-on pag napapa _‘fuck’_ ang lalaking humahalik ng leeg niya dahil sa pag galaw niya.

  


Binaba ni Loey ang isa niyang kamay sa matigas nang ari ni Baekhyun at saka sinimulang himasin ito. Napakagat sa labi, napapikit at napasandal nalang si Baekhyun kay Loey dahil sa sarap ng ginagawa ng DJ sakaniya. Sinasabayan nila ang tugtog na paakyat na din ang beat sa peak. Pataas ng pataas pati ang nararamdaman nilang init at libog, at nang naramdaman na nilang parehas, na ibabagsak na sila ng tugtog, ay hinarap ni Loey si Baekhyun at hinalikan ito nang matindi. Mas gigil at gutom na gutom.

  


Habang pabagal na ang kanta ay ganoon din ang galaw at halik nilang dalawa.

  


_The music has finally come to its end._

  


Loey wipes his lips using his backhand sabay ngiti kay Baekhyun. Natawa silang dalawa at bumalik sa bar. Ininom nila ang mga naiwan nilang inumin na buti nalang nandon pa. Mag sasalita na sana si Baekhyun nang biglang may tumawag kay Loey mula sa isang side ng bar. Sumenyas siya ng ‘wait’ kay Baekhyun at tumango lang siya dito.

  


Grabe, medyo napagod si Baekhyun sa nangyari. Ang intense! _Magaling nga si DJ Loey._

  


Naubos niya ng isang inuman ang order niya kanina na wala pang bawas at saka umorder pa uli ng isa. Uhaw siya eh!

  


He waited for a few more minutes bago naisip na mag book na ng grab pauwi. Okay naman na siya, pwede na umuwi.

  


Nang medyo malapit na ang grab, he settled his bill and stood up pero bago pa niya marating ang pinto ng bar ay may humawak sa kamay niya.

  


“Uuwi ka na?” He just nodded and pushed the door. Sinundan naman siya ni Loey.

  


“Grab?”

  


“Yup”

  


“Nakapagbook ka na?” Pinakita ni Bakhyun ang phone niyang nakaopen sa grab app at ngiitian ito.

  


“Btw,” hindi na natuloy ni Loey ang sasabihin dahil hinalikan na siya ni Baekhyun sa labi. Medyo matagal din silang nag halikan sa sidewalk at napahinto lang ang dalawa nang may ilaw ng sasakyang sumisilaw sa mga mukha nila. Chineck niya ang grab app para tignan kung nasaan na ang grab car niya.

  


“That’s my grab car.” While wiping his lips with his thumb.

  


“Oh” Sinundan naman siya ni Loey at pinag buksan pa ng pinto.

  


“Bye Loey, it was nice meeting you,” hinarang ni Loey ang kamay niya sa pinto bago pa niya ito masara.

  


“Baek, can I get your number?” Ang tapang.

  


Ofcourse, no questions asked, Baekhyun held out his hand asking for his phone. He entered his number and gave back his phone. 

  


Just to make sure, Loey called his number at natawa siya sa ginawa niya pag katapos.

  


“Para lang sure.”

  


“I don’t give my numbers to people I don’t like just so you know.” Sabay kindat ni Baek.

  


Tumingin si Loey sa kuya driver na mukhang nag e-enjoy sa nawiwitness niya at saka nag sorry sa pag papahintay sakaniya.

  


“Ingat ka Baek. Nice meeting you too!” saka sinara ang pinto.

  


Hindi pa nakakalayo si Baekhyun nang umilaw ang phone niya dahil sa text message

  


**+639176140092**

_“Just so you know, that still wasn’t the real fun I was talking about. :-) see you again maybe?”_

  


He shakes his head while smiling at his message.

  


**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this all sa duration ng EDM playlist ko at namiss ko lang pumarty slight lol! Sana na enjoy niyo ;)


End file.
